


Say It

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, marper play matchmakers because their friends are stupid, set after 5x07, small bit of becho at the beginning but this is a bellarke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: * 5x07 spoilers *harper and monty can't take anymore of bellamy and clarke's refusal to admit their feelings, so they take it upon themselves to do something about it





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I realize that it doesn't make much sense for echo to return to camp so she's just getting something from monty that raven needs and raven's taken down the eye in the sky for a short while so that echo can make this quick trip. it's not that important, it's just a plot device. anyway, enjoy :)

Raven sends Echo back to spacekru to retrieve a computer chip she needs from Monty, but not before stealing a radio and telling Bellamy what happened these last 24 hours.

Raven told him what Echo did with tears in her eyes and guilt in her gut. She told him how scared she was for Shaw and how he'd never trust her again.

Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the woman on the other end. He was furious. He told Raven that it wasn't her fault and that he'd talk to Echo.

When Echo returned, she expected a warm welcome and gratitude for completing a difficult task. But instead what she got were the angry eyes of her friends.

Bellamy and Echo are standing five feet away from each other, and they've been fighting for a while. Bellamy's been trying to get some sort of explanation out of his girlfriend for why she thought she should go against what Raven said. And Echo's been trying to reason with her boyfriend, trying to show him that her way was more effective.

Monty and Harper have been sitting there silently, feeling awkward but too scared to move and draw attention to themselves.

“I did what I thought was best! And it worked out, didn't it?”

“Do you not realize the position you put Raven in, Echo?” Bellamy asks almost incredulously. Before she has the chance to explain, he continues, “Well, now, we've lost an ally over there, because you decided to do what you thought was _best_?”

“Yes, I—”

“You have _always_ been about loyalty,” Bellamy shakes his head, wondering how he hadn't come to this conclusion earlier. “You didn't protect Shaw because you didn't see him as family. Just like you didn't protect me in Mount Weather when we first met.”

“Bellamy—”

“No!” he shouts, still very angry with her. “What you did, crossed a line. Raven could have found another way if you would have listened to her. She had it handled, she always does. She is my _best friend_ , and you betrayed her trust. And that means mine, too.”

Echo opens her mouth again, wanting to defend herself but Bellamy just raises a hand to silence her, shaking his head without looking at her.

“Just stop. Leave, Echo. I'm done,” he says, with so much more meaning behind it than just being done with the argument. He was done with her, with their relationship. 

Echo's jaw clenches before she gives a short nod. She steps around Bellamy to grab the chip Raven sent her for in the first place. Then she waits as if Bellamy will suddenly change his mind. He doesn't. So she turns on her heels and walks out the door. 

Harper and Monty only sit at the table behind the computer, innocent bystanders in their friends' implosion. Bellamy lets out a deep sigh, turning to face the pair.

“I'm sorry—”

Harper shakes her head immediately, giving a small smile. “You have nothing to apologize for. Raven or Echo? It's no contest.”

Bellamy gives a small scoff, nodding his head anyway, realizing she's right. 

“ _She_ messed up, Bellamy. That's not your fault,” Harper rationalizes.

Monty clears his throat, trying to change the subject ever so slightly. “I thought Clarke was your best friend.”

“Clarke's more than that,” he responds softly before he can even register what he's saying. 

Monty and Harper have matching expressions—raised eyebrows, wide eyes, jaws slightly ajar—they've been in sync for too long now.

“Holy shit,” Harper whispers, to no one in particular.

“He finally admits it,” Monty says in an equally low volume voice.

Bellamy backtracks, fully understanding the depth of the words he just spoke: _Clarke's more than that_. He didn't realize just how true that was. 

He spends the next couple weeks avoiding Clarke whenever possible. He doesn't think she notices, but she does. Bellamy's got it in his mind that Clarke is so busy focusing on Madi and worrying about what Octavia might do to the child to pay any attention to Bellamy. 

After fourteen long days of not having someone to talk to and simply watching the man she once knew look like a shell of himself, Clarke stops him in an empty corridor.

“Bellamy!” she calls out to the only other person there, so she knows he can't escape her this time.

He stops and turns slowly on his heels, putting up a façade as he replies with a smile, “What's up, Clarke?”

She furrows her eyebrows at the look on his face. “What's wrong with you?”

He shakes his head, somehow just remembering how terrible he is at faking around the blonde. “Nothing. What do you need?”

She huffs quickly, narrowing her eyes. “I need you to tell me what I did that's made you avoid me like the plague these last two weeks.”

Bellamy purses his lips, looking down as though he's thinking, then says, “I haven't been avoiding you. We've both just been busy, y'know, war plans and whatnot.”

She tilts her head in that soft way she does that always has the man malfunctioning. He's missed her— _this_ Clarke—the one that never gives up on him and always wants to understand what he's going through because she wants to help.

“Bellamy—”

He clears his throat, unable to look her in the eyes right now because if he does, he'll spill everything about how he feels, and that's not fair to her. “I'll see you later.”

Bellamy walks away so fast, Clarke barely has any time to react to their conversation. She lets out a groan as she leans back against the wall. Her hands push on her forehead to wrack her brain for some sort of explanation for his behaviour lately.

The next day, Clarke corners Harper in the computer room spacekru's been using. Harper has known Bellamy longer than Clarke has, and as much as that fact pains her, she needs answers.

“Why isn't he talking to me?”

Harper avoids Clarke's eyes, awkwardly grabbing at some files, muttering that Monty needs to see her right away. “I don't know. Maybe you should ask him.”

Harper sends her a quick smile before she tries to escape the room, but Clarke stands in front of the door with that look of hers that has Harper feeling like a scolded child.

She sighs, saying, “Seriously, please talk to _him_ about this.”

Clarke's shoulders slump, a silent gesture admitting defeat that Harper had never seen. “I tried. He looks for any excuse to avoid me, and now you and Monty are, too,” her voice cracks as she speaks. She just wants her friends back and for everything to go back to normal—or as normal as things can be in the wake of a second apocalypse.

“Dammit,” Harper whispers to herself, putting her files back down on the table. Then she walks forward and envelopes Clarke in a hug she obviously needs.

Years ago, Clarke was a kind of mother figure to Harper, and to all of the hundred. And now seeing her like this, Harper's heart broke a little, and she'd do anything to alleviate that.

“He and Echo broke up,” she says quietly against Clarke’s shoulder. She doesn’t have to see Clarke’s face to know the emotional turmoil that must be happening. “He’s just dealing with a lot right now.”

Harper finally pulls away, giving Clarke a reassuring smile, pushing a piece of short blonde hair away from her face.

“We’re _all_ dealing with a lot right now,” Clarke says. “That doesn’t mean he can stop talking to me.”

Harper gives a light chuckle, saying, “No, it doesn’t. But he’s kind of stupid when it comes to talks about feelings.”

Clarke nods in understanding, a small smile on her face because of course, she knows that. That short year they had together on the ground proved as much. 

The younger blonde looks at Clarke for a moment, deciding what her next move should be. “You know how he feels about you, right?”

Clarke looks down for a second, collecting her thoughts before she shakes her head. “I thought I did.”

Harper grabs Clarke’s hand and sits them on the stools near the computer desk, telling her friend to vent away. Clarke chuckles lightly, remembering that it’s been six years since their last girl talk.

She explains that she thought she and Bellamy were falling back into old patterns, the heart and the head, back in sync even after so long apart. But Bellamy never mentioned his relationship with Echo until Clarke put the pieces together herself seeing the two of them reunite. And now, they’re barely even friends.

“You’re more than his friend, Clarke. You always have been.” Harper continues before Clarke has a chance to interrupt, “And I know he’s more to you, too. Before the Ark came down, and it was just us on the ground, we all knew. Jasper tallied bets on how long it would take for you guys to get together.”

Clarke laughs lightly, tears brimming in her eyes as she remembers a simpler time when all the delinquents were still alive. A time when everything made sense.

That night, as Harper and Monty ready themselves for bed in the tent they shared, Monty can tell something is off with his girlfriend. He walks over to her and sits beside her on their makeshift bed, putting a hand over hers to pull her from her thoughts.

Harper looks up at him with a smile, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky to have someone that always seems to read her mind before she understands it herself. “We have to help them,” she says, and Monty nods because he knows who she means. “They’re not going to figure it out on their own.”

Monty lets out a sigh, knowing she’s right. “What do we do?”

“I love our friends, but they’re emotionally stunted when it comes to each other. It’s like they don’t understand their connection. They’d die for each other, but they don’t even know why,” she explains, shaking her head. 

“I’ll talk to Bellamy in the morning, okay?” he says as he presses a kiss to Harper’s temple.

Harper nods, smiling gratefully up at her boyfriend. Then they slip under the covers and fall asleep with their bodies side by side, needing a full rest because it’s a lot less peaceful on the ground than it was up on the Ring.

The following morning, Monty’s been listening to Bellamy explain the plan against Octavia for the last thirty minutes. Monty walked in and said he wanted to talk, so Bellamy went into his war tactics spiel.

Bellamy looks over at his friend and notices the bored expression he’s sporting. The older man furrows his brows, asking, “What?”

“I meant I wanted to talk about _Clarke_ ,” Monty says with his chin on his hand with his elbow propped up on the table in front of him to keep himself awake.

Bellamy’s face drops, looking down at his papers, sifting through them as he mutters some kind of excuse not to.

“Why are you acting like this?” Monty asks. Bellamy tries to stammer out an explanation, but he really doesn’t understand it himself. “You’re in love with her,” he deadpans.

“ _What?_ ” Bellamy snaps. “What? No—I—Says who?”

“The look on your face right now,” Monty tells him. “Am I wrong? What, is it because of Echo? That’s over. Go find Clarke—the one you should’ve been with this whole time.”

Bellamy points at Monty, looking angry but it’s not directed at the Green boy, He’s mad at himself. “This is none of your business,” he says before he makes a break for the exit.

“No, but it’s been made my business because Harper is worried about you.” Bellamy stops, he never wanted to worry anyone with his own issues. “When you and Clarke aren’t working together, it messes everything else up. So figure out your shit, because I’m tired of hearing about your two dumbasses and your goddamn relationship problems.”

Bellamy lets out a sigh by the end of Monty’s little rant. He’d never heard Monty swear so many times in one sentence before.

“You, Bellamy Blake,” Monty continues, “are the third smartest person I know—after Raven and myself—but you’re _so_ stupid.”

Bellamy puts his hands on his hands, an action often called his ‘dad pose’ behind his back. “What the hell does that mean?”

“You admitted it yourself!” Monty exclaims, just trying to get through to his friend’s obvious denial of his feelings. “Clarke means so much to you, but you refuse to tell her for some reason. And she clearly feels the same way, and you pushing her away is making her doubt herself. She is one of the most confident people I know, but you’ve got her walking on eggshells around us.”

Bellamy rubs his hand across his forehead forcefully, sighing as he says, “I never meant for that. I just don’t know how to talk to her anymore.”

Monty scoffs lightly, “Try _talking_ at all. You’re Clarke and Bellamy, you make sense together. Our fearless leaders.” Bellamy rolls his eyes at that, despite the grin on his face. “You talk it out. You’ll find your way back to each other. I have no doubt.”

Bellamy’s looking down at his feet when he whispers, “I’m in love with her.”

Monty nods, walking over to Bellamy and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I know, stupid.” Bellamy scoffs, smiling up at his friend. “Go get her.”

Bellamy thanks him quickly before taking off to find Clarke. He passes Miller who says that he last saw Clarke in the training room of the bunker with Madi. 

And that’s where he finds them, sparring with dull swords. Clarke is surprised to see Bellamy, so much so that it gives Madi the opening to smack Clarke in the abdomen with her sword.

“Ha!” Madi cheers before she realizes Clarke’s not paying attention. “Oh, hi, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiles at her, walking up and resting a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Hey, little princess. Do you mind giving Clarke and me a second to talk?”

Madi nods and walks over to the other side of the room to practice with the dummies at Clarke’s instruction. 

“What is it?” Clarke asks, already prepared for the worst.

Bellamy shakes his head. “Nothing bad. At least, I hope not.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Bellamy, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“First, I want to apologize for avoiding you these last couple weeks—”

Clarke smirks at this, crossing her arms. “I thought you weren’t avoiding me.”

“Well, I was,” he admits. “And I’m sorry because you didn’t deserve it. I was just trying to work through some things.”

She nods, saying, “Yeah, I heard about Echo. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bellamy sighs, _no going back now_. “Because I realized something after I broke up with her. I’m in love with someone else,” he says, looking into her blue eyes, somehow just now noticing how blue they are.

“Oh?” Clarke says, not sure what to think of that. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, doesn’t want to look at him and his ridiculous freckles for too long because she can’t put herself through this anymore. It’s not good for her.

Bellamy smiles softly at her, those brown eyes ruining her with every glance. “You know how much you mean to me, right?”

“I need you to say it, Bellamy. You haven’t been very clear lately,” she says almost bitterly.

He nods, saying, “I know that. That’s why I’m going to be crystal clear now. You are the first person I think about when I wake up. I worry about your safety every time you’re out of earshot. I think you’re an amazing woman, leader, mother. I’ve seen the way you protect the people you love, and it’s so very heart-warming. I think you’re crazy as hell, but I kinda like it,” he says with a smirk, and Clarke shakes her head at him.

“What are you getting at?” she asks impatiently.

Bellamy shakes his head, a way of telling her that he’s not done. “I love how humble you are, that even now as I state every great thing about you, you’re looking for a way out of it. You’re beautiful, the kind of beautiful that takes my breath away sometimes. You’re fierce and loyal and honest to a fault. And I just want to say—”

“ _Say it_ ,” Clarke whispers, stepping forward, so their noses are mere inches apart. Her eyes keep glancing down at his lips, and he’s finding it very hard to concentrate.

He lets out a small breath, then he finally speaks. “I’m in love with you.”

He barely gets out the last word before Clarke attaches her lips onto Bellamy’s. It’s a fantastic feeling, holding someone you’ve loved for so long this closely. This had been a long time coming—over six years long. 

Clarke’s lips were sweet and somehow better than Bellamy could have ever imagined. His hands landed on her hips, feeling right at home as he squeezed lightly at the curves of her waist. And Bellamy was a lot harder than Clarke expected him to be, the muscles of his back and shoulder blades flexing as he walked her backward until her back was flush against the wall.

It was the kind of kiss that made you forget about your surroundings. There were only Clarke and Bellamy and the exchange of breath between them.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” he asks arrogantly when he finally pulls away.

Clarke purses her lips, saying, “Nah, I think I’ll wait a couple weeks first.”

Bellamy snakes his arms around her, smiling as she let out a happy laugh. “Please, princess,” he begs quietly.

She tilts her head, looking as though she’s debating her answer. “I am in love with you, Bellamy,” she says slowly and breathily, watching as his pupils grow wider at the statement. She kisses him again, wishing she’d never have to stop.

Madi had heard countless stories from Clarke about what a wonderful man Bellamy is. Now she finally understands as she stands to the side, shaking her head at the pair with the biggest grin on his lips. She whispers to herself, “I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it :) hit that kudos button!!


End file.
